Xelphos III
(Japanese release) FUnimation/ (United States release) |release= December 22nd, 2015 (Japan) January 8th, 2016 (United States) |language= Japanese English |time= 103 Minutes |studio = RaGE Media Group |budget= ¥2,398,400,000 $20 million |gross= ¥2,985,000,000 ($25,000,000) box office |preceded= Chaos Chronicles |followed= Chaos's Ocean Voyage - Part II }} Chaos's Ocean Voyage - Part I is a Japanese animated film that serves as the first part of a three part finale for the Chaos trilogy. The film is rated PG-13 for violence, language, and some sexual content. The film will be released in the United States on January 8th, 2016. As stated above, this film is the first film of a three-part film series. The second film, titled Chaos's Ocean Voyage - Part II will be released on June 3rd, 2016. The last film, titled Chaos's Ocean Voyage - Final will be released on September 2, 2016. Summary After the events of Chaos Chronicles, the planet Bio has been over run by alien creatures. Chaos and Tiffany escape to a nearby planet and rest there. But when a pirate comes along, the ocean will be the next battlefield for Chaos, Chaos Junior, and Tiffany. Production Production of the movie started in early January and ended in early November. Animation took place alongside the production of the final seven episodes of Chaos Chronicles. English language production Dubbing began in late October and ended in mid December. Plot Act One Chaos walks along the beach with Tiffany and Chaos Junior on Earth, smiling. They were enjoying life after the destruction of Bio. They were interrupted by a pirate ship arriving on shore. Chaos and Chaos Junior got into fight position as Tiffany got behind Chaos Junior, in fighting position.The captain jumped down. He introduced himself as Chimp A. Wuffy, and he's finding a pirate crew. He recruits all three of them to be apart of his ship, and they start off their voyage as pirates. Tiffany and Chaos showered together as they talked about life after this. Chaos stated that this is his last adventure. No more. Chaos Junior overheard him and he pledged to him that he will continue his legacy after him. After the shower, Tiffany and Chaos get dressed and walk along the deck. Chaos smells the air. "It's a beautiful smell." Chaos states as he laid down on his back. Chimp A. Wuffy walks out from his quarters and announces that they are enemy pirates coming to take over their ship. Chaos then shows the captain of the power he is capable of doing, and Wuffy is impressed. "You are my number one man now." Chaos Junior now shows off his abilities, and Tiffany shows off her abilities as well. "Well then. You are one crime fighting family. I will treat you all right." Wuffy says after he smiles. Wuffy walked back into his quarters. "Excellent. I have found the Chaos family." Cast * Chaos - Todd Haberkorn Marketing A teaser trailer was shown at San Diego Comic Con, and the full trailer was released on YouTube and Nico Nico on October 20th, 2015. Reception Box office TBA Critical reception TBA Home media The film will be released on DVD and Bluray on May 10th, 2016. Television broadcast The film will premiere in early November on Vision. Category:Movies Category:Chaossy Category:Chaos Adventures Category:AniNick Category:Anime Category:Rated PG-13